


Saturation

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Clothes were scattered everywhere...some wet, some dry, but all unneccessary.





	Saturation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VI on livejournal. The prompt was CJ, Danny, wet.  


* * *

“Not in the White House guys! Not in the West Wing! This is a serious place…someone is going to slip and kill themselves. Leo is going to be pissed.” 

Here they were, grown men, scholars, titans in their fields, having a water fight. Danny and Josh were at a slight advantage over the rest, large super soakers tight in their grasp. The reporter turned on CJ as she came down the hall. The Press Secretary screamed when a large stream of water covered her. His grin was nothing short of evil as she kicked off her pumps and ran for her office. Her back got just as wet as her front and when she tried to close the door to get away, he stopped it with his hand. Stepping into the brightly lit office, Danny closed it behind him.

“You son of a bitch.” She unbuttoned and peeled off her blouse, the peach camisole stuck to her soaking wet skin.

“Got a little wet there, Claudia Jean.”

“Not funny!”

“A little bit, yeah it is.”

He sprayed her again and CJ shouted. Her hands went up too late to protect herself. She tried to wrestle the water cannon from him but it was large and awkward and her hands were wet. It fell to the floor with a thud. In a matter of moments, Danny replaced it in his arms with her. 

She remembered his kisses, insistent but never rough. CJ could only moan as his tongue stroked along hers. They stumbled back into the desk as they turned more passionate.

“Gail…” she murmured, her hand finding the zip of his slacks as he peeled the linen pants from her skin.

“She’s fine, and you're beautiful.”

She smiled, moving everything aside to sit atop her desk and wait for him. Never in his life did Danny undress so quickly. Clothes were scattered everywhere…some wet, some dry but all unnecessary. CJ pulled the camisole over her head. Danny pushed the wet bra aside, his mouth hot and hungry on her breasts. He bit, sucked, kissed and licked. This might be the first and last time; he needed to test drive before the big purchase.

She wanted him to fuck her; CJ wanted it now. Foreplay was nice but she needed it now; implosion was possible from the want. Danny had a condom in his wallet, very responsible; it made his new lover laugh. She laughed even more, kissing away his embarrassment when he was suddenly all thumbs as to how to use it. Letting her do it for him made what was about to happen that much sweeter.

Her long, wet legs wrapped around his waist. Danny gently pushed her back onto the mounds of paperwork, thrusting into her hot center. The way she whimpered and reached for him only made the veteran reporter hotter. Oh God, this was happening. It was happening and she cried out his name repeatedly. Danny thrust harder, deeper, held on, and never wanted to let go.

“Ohhh! Danny don’t stop! More, more!”

Words flew out of his mouth as he groped her breasts with one hand and supported himself against the desk with the other. Oh, God, so good, sweet, sexy, hot, wet, all mine, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean…

“Claudia Jean!”

“What?”

CJ looked up at Danny Concannon standing in the door of her office.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Are you OK?” he said it slowly.

“It’s hot in here.”

“Yeah, I brought you some water…the AC is acting up but they're working on it. You were in deep thought.”

“I was getting wet in my mind.” she said, beckoning him in and taking the bottle.

“That sounds like a hell out of a lot of fun.”

“It really was. I know somewhere in the building that’s always cool. Wanna go there and discuss it?”

***


End file.
